


Escape With You

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, adorable babies, chenle is an adorable lil squish, chensung - Freeform, dreamies ensemble, everyone has hid in a bathroom at one point or another let’s be real, hes whipped for jisung, jisung hates loud places, mark is done with everything, more fluff im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Jisung hates the airport and Chenle is there to help.





	Escape With You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another attempt at flufff!! I love chensung so much these lil babies make my day xD

Jisung hated airports. He enjoyed flying, he liked the feeling of being so high up off of the earth, but he absolutely hated airports. They were loud and cramped, never mind when fans spotted them and yelled and screamed for the group’s attention. Jisung loved the fans, but sometimes he just wanted everything in his life to slow down and be quiet. 

Much to his chagrin, Jisung was in an airport, coming back to Korea from Japan where the dreamies had done a few concerts. The noise around him was almost unbearable, and he shut his eyes tightly, as if doing that could block everything out. He pulled his sweatshirt close around him, lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Jisungie?” 

Jisung sighed, turning around to face his fellow dreamie. “Chenle hyung?” 

Chenle gave him a small smile. “You doing alright?” 

Jisung shook his head. “You know I don’t like airports, hyung.” 

Chenle smiled sadly before grabbing his wrist, pulling the younger along to a security guard. Jisung didn’t hear everything Chenle said to the guard, but soon he was led into a bathroom, the guard standing outside the door. 

Chenle let go of his wrist, walking towards the sinks. “Jisungie,” he motioned for the other boy to come closer. 

“What did you say to the guard, hyung?” Jisung asked, coming closer. 

Chenle shrugged. “Told him we needed to use the restroom. Thought you could do with a little quiet, unless you want to leave.” 

Jisung shook his head, going to the sink and turning the tap on, splashing his face with cold water. “Thanks for this, hyung, you always know how to make an escape.” 

Chenle giggled, turning Jisung around to face him and gently dabbing his face with a paper towel. “Anything for you, Jisungie.” 

Jisung smiled, taking the towel from Chenle’s hands and throwing it away. “Don’t wanna go back out.” 

Chenle sighed, threading his fingers through Jisung’s hair and guiding the boy’s head down so it laid on his shoulder. “We do have a plane to catch.” 

Jisung groaned, nosing at Chenle’s neck. “It’s just so loud.” 

Chenle pulled back, gaze meeting Jisung’s. “We’ll be back home in no time, and you’ll get to see all the other hyungs-“ 

Jisung cut off Chenle with a short kiss. “The only hyung I want to see right now is you.” 

Chenle blushed, hands coming to rest on Jisung’s shoulders. “You softie.” 

Jisung smiled, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist. “What’s wrong with that?” 

Chenle shook his head, giggling. “Nothing.” 

Jisung sighed again, tucking his face into the curve of the older boy’s neck. “What are we, hyung? We’ve kissed and stuff but we’ve never talked about what we are.” 

Chenle played with Jisung’s hair. “Boyfriends?” 

Jisung smiled against Chenle’s collarbone. “That sounds nice.” 

“Tiny dreamies, where are you- oh,” Chenle and Jisung broke apart to see Donghyuck smirking at them. “Jisung and Chenle sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” 

Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand, blushing. “Shut up, hyung.” 

“So, how well does Jisung-ah kiss?” Donghyuck asked Chenle, grin never leaving his face. 

Jisung shoved the older, making Donghyuck groan in fake pain. “See you outside, hyung.” 

Chenle laughed, not caring as Jisung pulled him through the door and back out into the throngs of people. “Hey, Jisungie.” 

Jisung looked back, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?” 

Chenle smiled, pulling himself closer so he could cling onto Jisung’s back. “I like being your boyfriend,” he whispered, making sure no one could hear him, or so he thought. 

Mark snorted next to them. “About time.”


End file.
